


[索香]笹舟

by oitekebori



Series: 蛋糕岛夺还厨师失败if [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 【肮脏的秘密 和 失落之塔 的后续】草帽海贼团夺回了自己的厨师，而索隆治愈了他
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 蛋糕岛夺还厨师失败if [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[12x3主23]失落之塔](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872387) by [oitekebori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori). 



那天晚上索隆看见了甲板上的山治。

他透过瞭望室的窗户，看见那头在白天耀眼的金发几乎被黑暗吞没，远处一片波澜都看不见的黑色海洋，像一块巨大的幕布，衬得厨师的身影那样脆弱而寂寥。

这是他第一次在厨师身上感受到这种氛围。索隆选择爬下瞭望室。

“你在这干什么？”

他从眼前人几乎跳起来的反应中才意识到厨师并没有发现他站在身后，而大家都知道厨师的见闻色是异常出色的。  
这很不对劲。就像这个人凌晨两点却没在宿舍睡觉一样不对劲。

黑暗模糊了山治大部分的表情，而索隆却从他过于僵硬的身影感受到他紧张的过了头，直到他终于松开死死抓着围栏的双手，才说出了话。  
“该死的绿藻头你他妈大半夜装鬼吗？！不能发出点声音！！”  
“是你白痴一样站在那儿什么都听不到吧？！你的耳朵被丢到海里了吗？！”  
“混账——”

要来了，索隆手放在刀柄上，准备迎接正面来袭的踢击。厨子也确实握着拳头抬起了腿。  
可是他又放下了。  
“混蛋，你去死吧。”  
说着他重新点了一支烟，从索隆旁边走了过去。  
索隆站在黑暗里嗅着残余的香烟气息，有些发愣。

-  
他们夺回厨师是在一个暴雨的夜晚。

风雨和海浪让桑尼号寸步难行，和蜗牛船拼成的坚固国土相比他们的船随时都可能倾覆。秘密潜入也是不可能的，每个港口都有克隆兵的把守，虽然战斗力不强，但是源源不断的很是折磨人。  
索隆不间断的挥着刀，掩护他的伙伴们前行，成串的雨水被他割断，等他终于冲入城堡，路飞已经抱着一个人形的东西冲了出来。  
他们很幸运，据说山治的两个哥哥今天已经出航，留下的姐姐为他们开了最便利的路，据说也是这个姐姐，通过某种方式，给草帽团传递了他们船队航向的信息。

一个绿头发的，和厨子长得一模一样的人站在楼梯上看着他，看起来目瞪口呆。

“要打吗？”索隆举起了刀，但是这个头发跟他一样颜色的厨子僵在原地没有动，所以索隆就转身离开。

-  
回到船上乔巴已经把厨师安置在医务室，并且不允许任何人进来。

他们浑身湿透，狼狈不堪，躲在船舱里，明明任务已经成功，但是索隆却丝毫感受不到成功的喜悦，因为他们的船长还一点都不像他的阴沉着脸。

索隆想不出厨子在自己的家人手上会被怎样对待。最开始他以为只是普通的软禁而已，因为他虽然对父母亲人也没什么印象，可基本的定义还是了解的。但是看起来一切并不是他想象的那样简单，因为他们自成功逃离，之后一周多的时间，乔巴都没有让任何人进入医务室。

而这个厨师再次出现时，还是一如既往的西装三件套，嘴角叼着的烟——除了更瘦了和脸色更苍白了之外，似乎又变回了原来的混蛋样子。

厨师对着众人感谢了他们为他所做的一切，笑着说饿不饿他去做点吃的的时候，几乎全员都哭着扑上去，所以这时，可能也只有索隆看见厨师后退的那一小步。

-  
一切似乎终于回归了日常，这半年来因为厨师的缺席而产生的所有阴郁和焦灼的气氛已经消失殆尽，桑尼号终于变得像他的名字一样。

比如现在风平浪静的海面上，湿热的空气和毒辣的阳光让好不容易清闲的时光变得没那么舒适。两位女士躺在阳伞下，路飞、乌索普和乔巴摊在甲板上，热的舌头都伸了出来。

“啊——好热啊……”

索隆靠着船边的围栏假寐，太阳晒得他昏昏欲睡，直到熟悉的脚步声响起。

厨师端着冷饮出现在甲板上的一瞬间就被围攻了，甲板上的路飞和乌索普一跃而起像是闻到骨头的犬类，被厨师一脚踹飞之后堆在索隆边上。

索隆差点被砸到，跳起来就想骂臭厨子，然后他看见厨师把饮品放在女士的桌子上。  
“好好喝——”娜美喝了一口惊喜的感叹，“夏天有你在真是太好了山治君！”

“很高兴可以为您服务，女士。”厨师彬彬有礼的鞠了个躬，手里的托盘背在身后。

索隆愣了一下，意料之中的画面没有出现，他看着此时本该捂着鼻血倒地的厨师又灵活的闪过路飞的一个飞扑，“你们的在厨房！”

“¬——话说真不愧是绅士啊山治，”乌索普捧着果汁杯出现在甲板上，感叹道，“这种天气还穿着西装三件套，你就不热吗？”

甚至扣子都扣到最上面的一颗。索隆掀起眼皮打量着他，假正经什么，短袖也是可以穿的吧，又不是没穿过。  
厨师当然没有听见他的腹诽，他不耐烦道：“我怎么能在女士面前向你们一样袒露身体？！”然后拿着托盘向厨房走回去。

索隆看着他的手正在无意识揉捏自己的手腕。

-  
索隆不知道他是不是第一个发现厨师有什么不对的人。

他自认是和纤敏绝不沾边的人。一切无所谓的细节在他眼里等于没有。他也绝不是愿意窥伺他人秘密和过去的人，应该说他一点也不在乎。他们船上的人都不在乎，没人大肆宣扬自己的痛苦，不说也不会有人来询问，过去并不重要，前面的路才是最重要的。

而现在，他却开始用那些有意无意看到的厨师那些异常的细节拼凑事情的原貌。

因为厨师自从回船后真的不一样了。

最开始后退的那一小步后来伸展出更多的细枝末节，炎热的天气仍然扣得紧紧地领口，玩闹时后退的身影，灵活躲闪的步伐，路飞再也没有成功跳到他身上过。而且他也不和他打架了，有时候刀都出鞘了，对面的人却又放下抬起的腿，说几句不痛不痒的话转身就走。  
虽然一句恭维和殷勤都少不了，但是索隆也已经很久没看见山治像以前那样转着圈犯花痴了，他是一直如此彬彬有礼，让索隆连吵架的借口的找不到。

有一天饭后他被债主娜美威胁着帮山治收拾厨房，站在水池边和厨师一起刷碗时他看见了两道狰狞的伤疤，不规整而可怖，像是两条丑陋的虫子贴在厨师洁白的手腕上。

索隆愣住了，他呆立在水池旁，忘记了手里的盘子，直到厨师不耐烦的将他赶走，说他碍手碍脚。

那两条伤疤自那时起开始长久的盘旋在剑士的脑海里，甚至占据了比锻炼肌肉更优先的地位。

伤疤微妙的位置让一种可怕的猜想占据了索隆的内心。

他之前从未想过要将相关的字眼和厨师联系起来，毕竟虽然他永远不会在口头上承认，厨师也是他认可的强大的人之一，不仅是战力还有内心。可是他没法儿用现如今厨师言行中那些不自然之处说服自己，而这些只会让这个猜想在他的心里更加根深蒂固。

他总在搓揉那道伤疤。有时候是左手搓揉右手，有时候是右手搓揉左手，这个明显的突然出现的习惯让除了索隆的别人也发现了，乌索普在饭桌上问山治是不是手腕酸痛，是否是洗碗水太凉的缘故。

“没关系。”厨师自然的回答。而若不是索隆将全部注意力放在他身上，他可能就错过了厨师自以为没人发现的听到问题那一瞬间的瑟缩。

-  
但似乎一切在好起来。

索隆在那个猜想的控制下仍在留意着厨师的一切动静。抚摸自己手腕的次数变少了，话似乎也多了些，前天他们甚至打了厨师回船后的第一架——踢击真的正式袭来时索隆甚至就这么毫无准备的被踹飞。

“太弱了，绿藻头。”熟悉的外号，和熟悉的一抹轻视的痞笑，索隆狼狈地靠着桅杆，却笑了起来，站起来拔出剑冲了上去。

虽然还没正式交手就被娜美两拳解决，但是索隆却感觉这段时间没有的轻松。

自从那次后他已经一周没有深夜在甲板上看见厨师了，这让他安心了一些，虽然他仍能感受到那些不正常的细节，但是如果厨师在渐渐好起来，这些都不会是问题。虽然嘴上不会承认，但是他认可山治的强大，他相信他可以克服一切事情。

而那个猜想，不过是个猜想而已。也许他只是在料理海王类的时候被咬住了双手——那个蠢厨子大概做得出来。  
索隆没意识到自己的自欺欺人，一切已经有了裂缝。

在瞭望室睡觉是索隆的常态。即使不是他守夜的夜晚，他也喜欢待在这里，守着自己一地的铁疙瘩，锻炼结束靠着冰凉的金属进入梦乡。  
偶尔会被厨师踏上瞭望室的脚步声吵醒，但更多的时候不会。有时他会觉得山治夜里像一只轻盈的足垫柔软的猫，如此擅长隐藏声息。每次他睁开眼睛，看见不知什么时候放在自己身侧的宵夜时，都会这样想。

今天深夜醒来身边没有每天都有的夜宵，他看了看在椅子上守夜守的昏昏欲睡的乌索普，过去把他打醒。  
“嗷——索，索隆啊！我没睡着……”乌索普捂着脑袋龇牙咧嘴的坐直身体。  
“厨子刚才来过吗？”  
“送宵夜吗？没有。诶你要是去厨房帮我拿点吃的……”

索隆无视身后的声音，下了瞭望室。甲板上今晚也没有厨师的影子，他没有去厨房，先去了男生宿舍，打开门都是乱七八糟的呼噜声和梦呓声，他摸向靠门的厨师的床铺。  
没有人。  
于是他疾步走向厨房。

厨房的灯也是关着的，索隆推开门，借着门外的月光在厨房靠墙的沙发上看见了山治。  
这一瞬间像是细线悬着的石块终于落在地上，索隆也不清楚刚才心底没来由的慌张是什么，船航行在大海中央，难道这个色眉毛还能凭空消失了或者怎样？  
不过这个白痴干嘛睡在这儿？  
索隆轻声走近了去看山治的睡颜，这时他才发现山治不对劲。

他是在睡着，仰躺着闭着眼睛，可是眉毛死死地皱在一起。  
他的身体完全没有在睡梦中应该有的放松的感觉，僵硬的绷直像是一张快要被扯断的弦，双手扯着沙发的布料直到骨节苍白，像是在承受什么难以承受的东西。  
索隆几乎听不到他的呼吸声。

这是做噩梦了吗？索隆想将他叫醒，可是他一时间竟在害怕他一伸手这根绷到极限的弦就会断掉，他犹豫了几秒，还是伸出手推了下他。  
“厨子！”

索隆本以为他还需要再叫几声，可是山治直接就醒了。  
他没有像那些噩梦惊醒的人一样猛地坐起惊恐异常，而是慢慢睁开了眼睛盯着天花板。他似乎在紧紧屏着呼吸，额头汗湿，身体仍然僵硬着，眼神一片死寂像是认定自己睁开眼睛就会看到坍塌的噩梦。

“喂！白痴眉毛！”索隆又推了一下，厨师的眼神让他觉得非常不舒服，“起来！”

山治的眼神移过来，半响之后才张开嘴。

“索隆？”

“干嘛！！”索隆有些粗暴地回答，厨师很少叫他的名字，一系列的反常让他十分烦躁，他又推了厨师一把，指望着他暴躁地跳起来和他打架，可是厨师愣愣的看着他，又叫了一声。

“索隆。”

“你脑子终于被路飞吃掉了吗？？”索隆吼道。他还在用那种眼神看着他，似乎面前蒙了薄纱，让他看不清究竟正在面对谁。剑士又推了他一把，他才缓过神来。

“你在这里干嘛，绿藻头？”他像是在笨拙地找回自己的常态，从口袋里摸出烟试图将自己伪装得游刃有余。如果是曾经的索隆此时也许真的被他骗过去了，但是现在索隆能明显看见他拿着烟的手指颤抖而僵硬。

“你为什么在厨房睡？”索隆问。

“这是我的事。”厨师烦躁的说，“倒是你，绿色植物半夜也要出来光合作用吗？你不仅没有方向感连时间概念也消失了吧？”

“回答我的问题。”索隆暴躁地说，他看不得山治现在的样子，“你刚才梦到什么了？你为什么在厨房睡觉？！”

然而他没有得到任何回答。厨师利落地从沙发上爬起来，“管好你自己的事，然后把你豆仁大小的脑袋离我远一点，绿藻头。”

-  
索隆已经发现，山治在自以为没人注意的时候会暴露出来更多自我。

一些高耸而无法逾越的墙被暂时撤下去，虽然还没足够到彻底放弃自我保护，但是——一种隐形的孤独感便显露了出来。

你到底发生了什么事？索隆这样想着，站在门口。那晚之后索隆更加密切地观察山治，而此时的厨师厨师明显思绪没在手里的工作上，以至于他的见闻色都没有发现站在门口的索隆。他的思绪像是飘到更远的地方，在索隆无法到达的地方，经受着索隆所看不见的折磨。

紧绷的下颌和明显示弱的嘴角，再次被摩挲的手腕，索隆看着光线下厨师越来越暗的眼睛，像阳光都无法照射进去的深海，直到它们被阴影覆盖。

自从他从蛋糕岛回来，就经常露出这副样子。

到底为什么会……

索隆迫切想知道一切，他从未对他人的经历有过这么大的执著，但是他想填补掉这段厨师出走后空白的经历，他不能再只这样旁观着了，他必须做点什么。这也是为了他自己，为了他每次想起当时在佐乌他建议路飞不去蛋糕岛的越来越深的内疚。

索隆走上前。

厨师也在听到脚步声的时候把远处的思绪撤回来。这时候他又看上去坚不可摧了，不耐烦的表情浮现出来——这是他面对索隆的一贯表情。

而索隆想看见更多的东西。

“我要跟你谈谈。”索隆说。

回答他的是外面的一声炮响。

敌袭来的总是这么不是时候，索隆刹住他嘴边的话，然后看见山治飞速越过他冲上甲板。

剑士咬住牙也跟了出去，桑尼号已经被海军的船包围，最大的那艘有他们的船的三四倍——这让索隆想起当时在杰尔马看到的那些巨大的坚不可摧的蜗牛船。

海军中将有着诡异的果实能力，兵力源源不断，显然是有备而来，他们陷入了苦战，但和每一次一样他们会战胜它。战斗到达尾声，他们已经重创对手，正要冲出包围之时，意外发生了。

已被他们落在身后的敌船上，少佐的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，用怪异的果实能力儿在空中直接幻化出的利刃直直向离船舷较近的娜美刺过去。

索隆还没来得及做出反应，就看到一抹金黄向前冲去。

一切都在电光石火一瞬间，等大家缓过了神，才意识到有人挡在了娜美的前面。

是厨子。

那把利刃插在他的左肩，就在心脏的上方，似乎只要偏离一点就回直接贯穿心脏。娜美尖叫了一声，厨师带着那把凶器慢慢跪在地上，用手捂住肩膀。

伙伴们都像厨师的方向冲了过去，而索隆却呆愣在原地，看着厨子的脸。

他似乎像是感觉不到疼痛一样。索隆甚至在他惨白的脸上看不到一丝因为痛苦而产生的扭曲。他看了看贯穿自己的凶器，又用手扯了扯自己身上已经被血浸透的衣服，惋惜地笑了。

“啊啊，这可是我最喜欢的一件西服。”


	2. 中

-  
索隆踏进厨房的时候，其他人都已经睡了。

厨子正在收拾厨房，做明天早餐的一些准备。每天他都是起的最早的那个，睡得很晚也是多数，大家已经习惯这一点。索隆想这大概就是他是唯一那个发现厨师一直没在宿舍睡觉的人的原因。

白色灯光笼罩着寂寥，厨师的金发挡着脸，手里的动作没停下，抛过来一句，“没给你送饭是对的，单细胞植物，果然饿了就知道过来了。”  
见索隆沒搭腔，山治才抬起头看着他，“说吧，想吃什么？”

“不吃。”  
“没有酒给你喝。”  
“也不是为了酒。”  
“那他妈就滚回去守夜吧。”

山治擦了擦手，抬起头，索隆站在他面前。从厨师的领子处可以隐约看到白色的绷带，索隆知道他不能再让他逃避这个问题了。  
“让开。”厨师不耐烦的说，却也没有伸手推他。  
“你今天怎么回事。”  
“什么怎么回事。”

“那根刺，”索隆握紧拳头，“偏一点就直接扎在你的心脏上了。”  
“哈？所以呢？”山治一脸不可思议的反驳道，“受伤对我们来说难道不是家常便饭吗？不知道你在激动什么。”

“那时明明我也在旁边，乌索普也在，你——”  
你在远处却毫不犹豫的冲上去，像不要命了一样。

受伤的确对他们是家常便饭，但是不该是这样，不能是这样，他们从来都有为同伴赌上性命的觉悟，但没人会带着那种眼神简简单单去送死。

他一直都是这样。从伙伴那里也听过山治那些愚蠢的事迹，也亲眼见到过他对自己造成的后果。在磁鼓岛断了腰部一直在乔巴的雪橇里昏睡，空岛全身烧焦看不到一丝好的皮肤，在恐怖岛——  
他那白痴一样的牺牲癖一直如影随形，而大概是因为索隆注意到山治之前的反常，他只觉得他这次的自我牺牲更加不正常。

“你在期望着我因为你帮我挡了一下而感恩戴德吗？”厨师嗤笑一声，在他面前掏出了烟，不知为何想了想又放了回去，“——做梦去吧绿藻头。”

“你当时想去死，对吧。”索隆终于问。

“你在说梦话吗？！”山治难以置信的看着他，但索隆看见他漂移的眼神。“还是在试图诅咒我？”  
“别以为别人都是白痴，我看得到，也许别人也已经看到了，”索隆再次逼近了一步，这样山治被完全笼罩在他的阴影里。“我不知道你的小鸡脑袋里扭曲成什么样子——”

“你真是有病，滚开，我要睡觉了。”  
“在这里吗？”索隆毫不退让的问。

厨师终于抬起头直视着他。  
索隆发现他更加烦躁了，额头上带着冷汗，蓝眼睛飘忽不定的看着他的脸，索隆看得见那道壁垒，完完全全的隔开这个人真正的情感，任何人都不能触及。  
失控感也在侵蚀他的理智，他不想再看见这样的眼神。

“我就算死掉那又如何呢？”厨师尖刻的开口，“作为娜美小姐的骑士我每分每秒都有为她而死的觉悟，并引以为荣。”  
“如果是你我会放任你死一万次的。”  
“不知道你桃核大小的脑袋又在想些什么，但是它明显不适合做除了光合作用以外的事情，”厨师终于伸出手推了他一把，将自己从索隆的阴影里解救出来，“我知道我在做什么，也不想因为受伤被你评判。”  
“所以滚蛋吧绿藻头，收起你泛滥的闲心，管好你自己的事。”

血色染红了他的视野，那是厨师白天时候滴在地上的血。那时厨师的眼睛里什么都没有，连痛苦也没有，用手捂着自己的伤口，担心的大概只有自己的衣服。

“我不喜欢你的战斗方式。”索隆说。  
“我他妈用不着你喜欢。”

怒火荆棘般刺穿血管，索隆看着面前平静的侧脸执迷不悟的样子恨不得将他打到清醒，实际上他也这样做了。  
厨师被狠狠打在了右脸，猝不及防的攻击让他失去平衡跌倒在地，他的左肩还缠着绷带但是索隆什么都不在乎了，他按着他的手臂将他怼在地板上吼道，“那你他妈想死也别死在我面前！！！”  
下一秒他就愣住了，像是一盆冰水迎头泼下将他的愤怒冲刷的干干净净。

厨师在发抖。  
他压制着的这整具身体都在发抖。  
索隆握着山治的手腕难以置信的看向山治的眼睛，看见那道厚厚的壁垒终于撤下，海蓝色的深处是再也难以掩饰的，深深地恐惧。

他看着他，又像是看着别人。  
那恐惧像是利刃一点点割开索隆的心脏，他想起多日之前那个夜晚，在厨房沙发上惊醒的厨师，也是用这种眼神望着虚无的前方。

他在怕什么？  
他到底经历了什么？  
怎样的恐惧才会让臭厨子怕的像是暴露了自己所有致命柔软的初生婴儿？

厨师终于镇定下来，找回了自己的眼神，颤抖也慢慢缓和。他没有反抗，微微侧过头避开了索隆的视线，长长的刘海挡住了他的表情。索隆知道，那道壁垒又回来了。  
“滚。”山治说，声音像是喉咙里挤出来的一样嘶哑。  
“告诉我。”索隆说。  
“滚开。”  
“究竟怎么回事。”

“滚啊！！！！”厨师终于吼了出来，用力的挣扎。“跟你有什么关系？！！”  
“不想让我知道就别像个懦夫给我好好活下去！！！否则就告诉我们一起解决事情！！！”

索隆攥着他的右手腕吼道，然后看见了手腕因为挣扎有些泛红的苍白皮肤上那道触目惊心的伤痕。  
一种冰冷的、粘稠的触感抓住了他的心脏，他不懂他眼眶一瞬间的酸楚是什么，他牢牢制住厨师，看这个眼前这个将自己所有的一切掩藏起来，在他所不知道的黑暗里兀自挣扎的人。  
他死死地抓着他的手腕像是想抓住他那轻易付出的生命，他看着那双蓝眼睛，终于伸出手附住他的侧脸，感受着他掌心下不知是因为愤怒还是恐惧而仍在微微颤抖的身体。

你不再痛苦就好了。

“我他妈喜欢你啊，厨子。”

-  
他说出来了。

他说出来了。内心满涨的情绪让他控制不住自己的舌头，但是他不后悔。剑士不会为他做出的任何事情后悔。

索隆看着山治瞬间怔住的眼睛等待着他的反应，厨师愣愣的看着他，眼底一片茫然，眼角还在因为刚才的情绪激动微微泛红。头发凌乱的散落，微微张着嘴。  
因为受伤他没有穿他平时穿的西装衬衫，他穿着一件天蓝色的帽衫。  
他现在看上去该死的年幼。

索隆心脏有了一瞬间的柔软，他至今内心所有柔软似乎都是因为眼前这个人产生。他伸出手抚摸了他的金发。  
然后看着厨师笑了出来。

索隆愣愣的看着这个笑容，厨师眼睛晶亮的看着他，像是得到了什么期盼已久东西的孩童。  
他的眼底有水光。  
然后他的嘴角上扬，慢慢扯出一个扭曲的，苦涩的，像是要哭出来一样的笑意。

索隆还没想明白有什么不对劲，山治就伸出那只自由的手臂揽住他的脖颈，挺起上身，两人的嘴唇狠狠撞在了一起。

-  
牙齿相撞的疼痛很快被柔软的触感冲淡，山治的嘴唇贴着他的嘴，比想象中还要温暖和美好。

他们在接吻。

索隆的大脑已经无法处理这个事实，厨师用力勾着他的脖颈将自己送上来，湿润的舌撬开他毫无防备的嘴唇，索隆尝到了属于烟草的稍稍苦涩的味道。  
这是山治的味道。

他们在接吻。

肖想已久的人就在这里，多少个深夜幻想亲吻过的嘴唇，拥抱过的身体，梦醒之后自渎时喃喃过的名字，比想象中更美好的温度和气味，都在这里。而且正主动勾着他的脖颈，拥抱着他。  
他从未想过有这一天，就像他从未想过要去告白一样。

血管中都鼓胀着欣喜和某种沉重的让人想哭的情绪，剑士用手托住厨师的后脑，手指插入他柔软的金发，唇舌更加激烈的回应，拿回了主动权。他的手搂住了厨师的腰，两人坐在深夜厨房冰冷的地板上，如胶似漆的亲吻着。

直到他听到山治有些难受的喉音他才停下来，这时候他才想起厨师肩膀上的伤，赶紧向后撤去，厨师却不依不饶的贴上来，追逐着他的唇舌。  
“……够了，”索隆偏开脸错开山治的嘴唇，改为拥抱，“你的肩膀。”  
山治却偏执的扭动着，而直到这时候索隆才发现有什么不对。  
他颤抖的更厉害了。

“你……”索隆捉住他的脸想看看他的表情却被他扭头错开，金发扫过索隆的脸颊，厨师凑到他的耳边，嘶哑的说，“你硬了。”  
他的确硬了，而他的气息正在让他变得更硬。  
还未等他做出反应，厨师低头灵活地解开索隆的腰带，冰凉的手握住了他的性器，这突然的刺激差点让索隆跳起来，“我帮你。”厨师低声说，说着就要低下头。  
他一把按住山治没受伤的肩膀，“你不用做这么——”  
回答他的是挡开他的手臂和低下去的头颅，阴茎突然的被温暖和湿热包围，他瞪大眼睛看着厨师张口毫不迟疑的含住了他的性器。

-  
这一切都太过了。  
从表白说出口之后所有事情都超乎了索隆想象。  
以至于被冲昏了头脑的他刚刚发现厨师的异常。

厨师趴在他面前，吞吐着他的性器，长长的刘海挡住他的脸，只能看见粗长的性器进出他的嘴唇，视觉的冲击让他更硬，包裹着他的温热柔软让他的血液都开始灼烧。在快感的侵袭下他几乎就要放弃思考。

但是这很不对。厨师舔舐着嘴里的性器，他的眉头因为嘴巴被彻底撑开的窒息而稍显痛苦，但是他仍没有停止，仍然卖力的，机械的，并且熟练的——

“停下！！”索隆吼道。  
他终于一把推开山治的头，他是如此急迫的想看见厨师的眼睛，他有必须要确认的东西，“够了——”他说，“让我……”

“够了是吗？”  
没想到山治顺从的后撤，支起双腿跪在他面前，然后低着头开始解自己的腰带。  
“可以下一步了吗。”  
索隆目瞪口呆的看着厨师在他面前彻底脱掉自己的裤子，然后脱掉了衬衫，赤裸的躯体在厨房冷白的灯光下更苍白得可怕，然后索隆看见了那些伤疤。  
腿上的，腰侧的，形状各异的，有的像是刀伤，有的像是鞭痕。所有——完全不像战斗中留下的伤痕。  
肩膀处的绷带已隐约看得见渗出的血液。  
他还在发抖。

“没有润滑也无所谓了，”山治强行按着他的肩膀跨坐在他的身上，“注意别软掉哦。”他低声说，支起双腿就将自己往索隆翘起的阴茎上送，他的手指深深嵌入索隆的肩膀，明明还没进入就仿佛在忍耐着巨大的痛苦。

从这个角度索隆终于能看见山治完整的脸，剧烈颤抖的蓝色瞳孔，被冷汗浸湿的额头和鼻尖，然后他闭上眼睛，喉结上下滚动，像是快要溺毙。被某处不为人知的深海。

腾起的愤怒和刺痛感将所有情欲消除的一干二净。不该是这样，不能是这样，就算他曾幻想这一天的发生，但等到真发生了，却丝毫不是自己想象的样子。

这个白痴究竟打算干什么！！

“停下！！！！”  
索隆支起身子握住山治没受伤的肩膀将他掀了起来，他本以为厨师还会不依不饶的缠上来，没想到他被推开后踉跄着站了起来。

然后冲到厨房的水池旁。

痛苦而隐忍的干呕声像是碎玻璃般无孔不入，一地散落的衣服像是笑话。

然后索隆终于看到了。  
伏在水池上的，颤抖的光裸后背，那个丑陋扭曲的“66”，在右侧的肩胛骨上，像是折断了翅膀。

-  
厨师终于停下了干呕，站直了身体。

没人说话，他能感觉到索隆的目光集中在他的背部，利刃般一点一点割开他的身体，将他的所有龌龊一览无遗。他握紧了拳头，强迫自己转过身去迎接那样的目光。  
索隆已经站起来了，裤子也已经穿好，山治不敢去看他的眼睛，他害怕从那片沉淀的黑色里看见任何他不想看到的东西。于是他错开索隆回到刚才的位置，弯腰捡起自己的衬衫，披在身上。

“我很熟练吧？”他笑着说，“惊讶吗？”

“这，半年多的时间里，”山治又捡起自己的裤子，从里面拿出一根烟，颤抖着手点燃，他想装作十分随意的样子，但是他知道自己彻头彻尾的失败了，“这半年来，我每天，都在被我的兄弟做这样的事。”

“我早就习惯这样的事情。”

把脆弱不堪划分出等级，把不能接受变成可以承受。  
若是在他被杰尔马重新找到以前，有人告诉他他有一天会跪在地上给别人口交，他大概会把那个人踢成肉酱再喂鲨鱼。但是在那半年里，他几乎每天都在被迫做这个，自尊被碾成碎屑，然后被麻木覆盖，极致的痛苦下他渐渐也被迫摸索出如何才能在窒息而死之前尽快让嘴里的东西泄出来。  
其他的东西也是同理。  
在触摸到索隆的阴茎之后，他悲哀地发现自己仍然熟悉怎么做。  
有些事是永远洗不掉的，就上背上的伤口。它永远在那里。

喜欢我吗？这样的。不可能的。

如果没发生这样的事，一切都有可能，一些细小的感情一直在那里。可是他现在已经被打上这样的烙印，不管是身体还是心里。

“觉得恶心吗？那也没有办法。”山治看着僵在原地的索隆的嘴巴，拼尽全力扯起嘴角让自己笑出来，“我也觉得自己很恶心。”

那张嘴张开了，山治伸出一只手制止了他想说的任何话。  
“任何和人的肌肤接触都让我难以忍受，隔着衣服我都想踢断你的手，事情就是这样。不知这样的答案是否让你满意？”山治飞快的说，语调越来越恶毒尖刻，“每天无所事事让你爱上了打探同伴的隐私和痛苦？听我亲口说出来你满意了吗？不满意的话要不要试试做到最后？”

那张嘴闭上了，唇线紧紧抿在一起，山治闭上眼睛，任凭黑暗淹没自己。

“我求你离我远一点。”

“也别再说你那些廉价的喜欢，那样只会让你我都觉得恶心。”


	3. 下

-  
这之后的几天两人不再有任何对话。

似乎也没人发现异常。因为自从厨师被救回来之后，两人在同伴面前的交流就少得可怜，山治表现的和平时一样，好像那天晚上的一切不曾发生。

但是一切都有了更好的解释。为什么他会在炎热的天气仍然浑身上下裹得严严实实，为什么明明以前他还会和布鲁克还有乔巴一起洗澡而那之后他一次也没和别人一起进入浴室了，为什么他会在半夜两点仍然不睡觉，为什么他会睡在厨房，然后被噩梦惊醒。  
还有为什么他，会露出那样的眼神。

索隆从未想过真相是这样的。

以至于他想一刀砍了昨晚的自己，他宁可一无所知，也不想逼着厨师将这样的伤口撕开，血淋淋的展示给他看。

这种情况下剑士不知道自己能做些什么。他现在无法去帮他惩罚那些伤害他的人，甚至自己也变成了用另一种方式伤害他的人之一。

他发现自己能做的事情只有远离。

-  
山治擦了擦手。

厨房已经收拾干净，盘子光洁整齐的码在架子上，桌面也纤尘不染，他看了看时间，已经一点多了。  
他不知道这些日常的工作为什么他会做到这么晚。这几天都是这样，伙伴接连离开厨房，他站在水池旁，外面的吵闹平息后，他机械的做着工作，好像察觉不到时间的流逝了。

这样也好。山治想，他走向了厨房的沙发打算睡觉，可此时空白一片的寂静好像顷刻间向他压过来，他在沙发的边缘坐下，看着光洁的地面反射着棚顶的冷光。

他突然感觉一阵眩晕。不想回想起的画面强行召回大脑，他仿佛看到昨晚散落一地的衣物和荒唐的自己。

他当时躺在冰冷的地面上，眼里就是这刺目冰冷的灯光。  
“我他妈喜欢你。”索隆在他耳边说。

“我到底在做什么……”山治喃喃着，头疼的抓住头发把脸埋下去试图抛开脑子里的东西。尔后他站起来，关了厨房的灯，走回宿舍。

不能总是这样了，他不可能一直在厨房睡觉，绿藻头那个白痴都发现了，如果更多的人发现一切只会更加麻烦。  
他需要回归正常的生活。他必须。他不能给任何人添麻烦。

回到宿舍索隆不在床上，看来他又霸占了瞭望室。山治面对着一屋子的呼噜梦呓呆愣了片刻，才轻手轻脚的上了床。

人太多的房间总会让他很不适，每一丝不属于自己的热度都会让他汗毛直立，他将自己紧紧裹在冰冷的被子里，想起昨晚属于另一个人令他战栗的炙热温度。

他在冰冷的地板上吻他，说喜欢他。  
而今天这个人就对自己避之不及，一个眼神都没有投过来。

心脏突然痛的像是被拉扯着下坠，一瞬间他似乎忘记如何呼吸，然后很快他就让自己从这不能自控的情绪里抽离。  
你在期望什么。他从心里笑自己。这不是你早就知道的结果吗？

睡觉。厨师闭上眼睛，彻底的黑暗蔓延开来，粘稠的包裹住他。

失去视觉的世界其他的一切更加纤毫毕现。呼噜声，不知所云的梦话，翻身的声音，床板细小的吱呀声，布料的摩擦，每一次呼吸，每一丝温度，一切的一切混在稀薄的被囚禁的空气里，全部向他涌来。黑暗中像是有一只巨大的手，试图而扼住他的喉咙。  
时间和空间搅成一团，化成无法分辨的浑浊物质，像腐烂的淤泥紧贴着他的皮肤，日夜侵蚀无孔不入，呼吸变得艰难，呼救的能力也被剥夺，不要……他用破损的喉咙发出声音，想要挣扎四肢却像被禁锢住，惊恐在内心膨胀发酵，他就快失声尖叫……别这样……！！

他猛地睁开眼睛。  
他急促的喘息着，然后发现自己竟然出了一身冷汗，他不知道自己有没有睡着，看了一下床头的表，才过了不到半个小时。

睡觉。他告诉自己。

可几个小时之后，他仍在黑暗里大大的睁着眼睛，无处聚焦，浓稠的黑暗潮水一样拼命裹紧了他，让他难以呼吸。他的心跳飞快，手脚冰凉，耳畔无数细小的杂音成倍的放大，搅乱他的思绪，他想逃跑，逃到只有自己在的角落，逃到没有温度的地方，所有温度都是那样粘腻而恶心，罪恶而淫糜——

睡觉。他一遍一遍告诉自己。你必须在这里睡觉。

可是最后他坐了起来，把脸埋在膝盖里。没人会看见他此时的示弱。这是他唯一会感谢黑暗的时刻。

-  
一周后他们到达了下一个岛屿。

靠岸后索隆站在船舷边看着厨师走远，黑色的西装勾勒出他似乎更加瘦削的身形。他应该会去采购食材，每次他都是这样做的，然后他就会去搭讪，乐此不疲的夸张的赞美着发出各种邀请然后被拒绝。  
索隆现在甚至开始怀念当时厨师露出的他看了就会火大的傻笑，那时他是那样鲜活，毫不在意露出自己的内核，而现在他就像一个封闭沉重的匣子。

而现在的他除了采购食材又会去做些什么呢？

我没有跟踪他。索隆跟自己辩解，他的确没有，但是几百米外的确是厨子的身影，他知道如果被发现将会非常尴尬，他试图移开目光可身体帮他做出了选择。  
他没法停止去想那场战斗中厨师的那个眼神，空无一物的、像是已经死去的眼神，那个可怕的猜想一直盘旋在他的脑海里。他得看着他。

厨师走的不快，而且步伐犹疑而散漫，像是没有目的地的游荡，却没有任何轻松的感觉。所以当索隆回过神的时候发现他现在根本不在市场的时候并不惊讶。他甚至不再担心自己是不是会被发现，因为走在前面的厨师背影看上去是那样的沉默，他一路没有看向任何人，从女人身边走过都毫无知觉，像是处在自己的世界里。

然后他看见厨师在一家店面前停顿了一下，然后抬腿进了去。

是一家酒馆。

索隆一时间以为自己被发现了，因为这是他每次登岛的必去之处。但他吃惊的看着厨师就那样走了进去，阴暗的小屋挤满了人，和外面相比好像是另一个世界，厨师踏进黑暗里，消失不见了。

这就是他的目的地吗？他想做什么？  
他犹豫片刻也小心的走了进去，远远看见厨师背对着门坐在里面一张桌子旁。

他正在喝酒。  
索隆清楚他的酒量实在不怎么样，也很少看见他喝酒，可他现在拿着酒杯喝着不知道第多少杯。他耀眼的金发，整齐的西装，一切一切都和这个肮脏的小酒馆格格不入。

索隆也挑了一个远一些的桌子坐下，自己要了什么酒都不知道。这大概是登岛后他最快找到酒馆的一次了吧。可是厨师为什么会来这里呢？他…为什么想要喝酒呢？

而且他太显眼了，在一群肮脏的海贼、朴素的岛民之间。索隆甚至不用刻意寻找，抬头就能隔着人群看见他。

尔后索隆注意到盯着厨师的可能不止他一个人。

这时候厨师已经喝掉了三瓶，从后面看他的后颈都开始泛红。索隆盯着那一块白皙，稍微开启见闻色就能注意到三四道注视着厨师的目光，从各个角落射过来，不用细想也是不怀好意。

他知道厨师的见闻色比他优秀很多，如果是平时的他此时应该早就有所察觉，但是厨师只是拿起了手边的第四瓶，倒在空掉的酒杯里，再次举起了杯子。

他的金发软软的贴在耳后，看起来如此人畜无害，平时凌厉的气场此刻一扫而空，他的背弯下去，几乎快要趴伏在桌面上。那些目光变得目的性更加强烈，他已经喝多了吗？臭厨子你在想什么！

有人有所行动了，从角落站起了身，有三四个人，他们向厨师围了过去。

他远远看着他们将厨师围在其中，他几乎看不见那个金色的人影了。他的心跳开始急促，不自觉的握着手里的剑。

他需要担心吗？索隆想。他不需要，就算喝多了对付着几个连霸气都不会的杂鱼厨师也应该是绰绰有余的，他可以一脚踹飞他们所有人。

可是有什么不对，为什么过了这么久现在这些人还好好站在这里？

索隆的心脏越来越快，糟糕的预感变得尖锐，他奋力挤过两桌人向厨子的方向走去，直到近到能听见那个男人粗犷的大笑。

“看他的样子。”男人说。

索隆已经走近，他看见厨师被不同的人握着两个手腕，第一个男人单手掐着他的下颌。他被迫跪在地上，一点都不像他的软弱无力的挣扎着，索隆看见他惊恐的瞪大的眼睛，似曾相识的恐惧在他因为酒精而涣散的瞳孔晃荡，他看着面前高大的男人，像是在看着别人。

他手腕的伤疤被人紧紧握在手里。

-  
当厨师把酒灌进胃里的时候他才意识到他现在需要的就是这个东西。

他曾多少次因为酒和剑士吵架，他总也想不明白那个绿藻头为什么总是对这种辛辣的液体执着的不行，偷酒这样的行径也做得出来，每天睡那么多难道不是喝酒把脑子喝坏了吗？——当冰凉的酒液开始在体内发酵蒸腾，他却想明白了。

思考变得费力，遗忘似乎也变得容易，紧绷的弦有了片刻的松弛，厨师一杯接一杯的喝下去，像是想用酒精冲刷掉那些所有那些压在他身上的让他无法入睡的东西。忘掉它，他对自己说，忘掉他们。

他又开始无意识摩挲手腕上的伤疤，就像这样做也能将这个丑陋的印记抹去一样，三瓶酒被他自己灌了下去，思维漂浮在空中，他此刻感到这几个月从未有过的轻松。他拿着酒杯的手垂了下去。

然后他的手腕突然被攥住。

突如其来的身体接触让他厨师的拉响了警戒心，他猛地回过头，看见三四个男人站在他的身后。

他们背对着酒吧的门，逆光让厨师看不清他们的脸，他扭动手腕想要挣扎，从男人掌心传来的粗糙的感觉和炙热温度让他难以自控的泛起恶心，似乎刚才喝下去的酒液要从胃袋里翻倒而出，他扶着桌子想要站起来，却被按着肩膀坐了下来。

另一只手腕也被抓住，“滚开。”他不耐烦的说，头有点晕，他真的想吐了，“放开……呃！”

脑后的头发被揪出，头皮传来的刺痛感让他被迫仰起头，他瞪大眼睛，狰狞的脸从天花板上咧开嘴角，所有刚才借助酒精暂时丢弃的全部找了回来。

被禁锢的感觉，被不属于自己的温度围困，控制不住的恶心和眩晕感，无法改变的无力，无法驱散的黑暗。

和他一模一样的脸扯起嘴角，“找到你了~”

他被拖拽下椅子，跪在地上，膝盖下冰冷坚硬的感觉像是噩梦重现，反抗的力气完全找不回来，像是被锁链禁锢双腿，伊治伸手抬起他的下巴。

不要……！他瞪大了眼睛，看着面前的人红色的头发和嘴角冰冷的笑意，咸腥的手指粗暴扣进他的牙关，他听见男人们轻蔑的笑声，嘲笑他的软弱，甚至没有制服的必要。

他开始浑身发抖。时间空间过去现实全部搅成一团，恍惚间他觉得自己还在某个城堡三楼的房间里。

就在这时一道绿色从他的余光中闪过，捏着他的脸的手离开了，温热的液体溅在他的脸上。

男人的手掉在地上。

厨师被索隆甩到一边时才如梦初醒般睁大眼睛，他跌坐在地上，看着索隆一刀砍了站在他面前的男人。

凄厉的惨叫吓得酒吧里的人纷纷站起，刚才捏着山治脸颊的男人抱着手臂滚在地上，他的同伴怒吼起来，向索隆扑了过去。

愤怒让剑士视野一片血红，甚至顾不上是否会伤及无辜，他浑身散发着修罗一样的气息，真的就像一只魔兽一样。  
甚至没人看见剑出鞘，之前围着厨师的四个人就已经倒下，酒馆里其他人惊恐的向外跑去，那些人剩余的同伙向剑士扑了过来。

索隆彻底拔出刀，眼睛看向厨师的方向想确认他的存在。厨子正坐在地上，正慢慢地站起来。他也看向索隆的方向。

他已不自觉去寻找厨师的眼睛，这是他唯一可能得知厨师真实情感的方式，但是那道壁垒已经竖起来了，厨师低下头，在他打起来的瞬间，捂着被攥的通红的手腕跑了出去。

“厨子！！”索隆对着厨子跑走的方向大吼，一脚踹开一个向他扑过来的男人，“厨子！！！”

-  
索隆从未有过像现在这样憎恨自己的路痴。

街街巷巷几乎长得一模一样。当他第三次经过一个在门口晒太阳的老人时他几乎要抓狂，厨师摩挲自己手腕的样子浮现在眼前，可怕的猜想像淬冰的毒刺，让他的心跳都开始失衡。别这么做，他在心里嘶吼着，别做出这样的选择，这一切不值得你这样。

他不应该放他一个人的，不管什么时候。他不该让他一个人坐在酒馆里喝酒，不该在感受到那些不怀好意的目光之后仍然选择暂时不作为。这些天他也不该躲着他，现在一想那个扭曲的小鸡脑袋不知道会把他的躲避曲解成什么样子。那天夜里在他得知真相之后他也不该就那样简单的离去。

他应该寸步不离的跟着他。如果他真的打算……如果他真的已经……索隆永远不会原谅自己。

“你在瞎转什么？”

索隆猛地回头，在远处的河边看到了熟悉的身影。山治坐在草地上，回头看着他，他看起来清醒了很多，也冷静了很多。脸颊的绯红已经快褪尽，露出过分苍白的肤色。

剑士无法形容那一瞬间自己的心情是怎样的，他疾步跑到厨师的旁边，抓住他的上臂就将他从地上拉了起来。

“你干什么！！”厨师一掌握了平衡就甩开他的手，后退两步用右手附住自己被抓的生疼的手臂。索隆愣愣的看着他，从上到下打量他的全身确保他平安无事，“我还以为……”

“什么？”  
“没什么。”索隆咽了嘴边的话。厨师奇怪的看了他一眼，低头整理自己的衣服，然后又旁若无人的坐了下来，像是河对岸的风景对他有莫大的吸引力。他看起来已经完全恢复正常，好像刚才在就酒馆里的一切、一周前深夜发生的一切都不存在一样。伪装大概是臭厨师最擅长做的事。

也许曾经的索隆会就这样走开，他不擅长表达自己的感情，面对别人的感情也是一样，更何况是面对厨师这个实力相当又针锋相对的对象，他绝对不会在厨师面前示弱，所以他也坚信厨师不会在他面前展露心声。

但现在他看得见那些将厨师拖向深渊的东西，是他残忍的逼迫厨师在他面前剖开自己，他也看见了那些东西对厨师产生的影响。更何况还有那个可怕的猜想，那个最坏的可能，他不允许这件事发生，甚至不允许厨师再在脑子里回转这个念头。

所以他也跟着在厨师旁边坐了下来。

“不管你想说什么，都闭嘴。”在他还没想好怎么开口的时候，厨师一句话就把他所有的打算都堵了回去。

“今天的事你就当没看到，还有那天晚上的事，”厨师顿了一下，“你也忘记吧。如果给你造成困扰我很抱歉。”

谈话开始之前就将墙壁完全竖起，索隆本想反驳这怎么可能忘记，但一想这样的答案对厨师来说仍然很残忍，他选择默不作声，和厨师一起看向对岸。

如果他是路飞就好了，有什么都可以毫无顾忌的说出来，如果他是娜美或者罗宾就好了，女性要求的话厨师会不会更好的吐露心声？剑士开始胡思乱想，他现在如此憎恶自己的笨拙，但是他实在太想打破寂静了。

他不知道该怎么做。他也许应该表现的和平时一样，厨师心里应该也希望他这样，但是这样他永远无法触及问题的核心。如果他表现出任何倾听的欲望或是安慰，那在厨师眼里一定会成为他自上而下的怜悯，这对厨师来说比任何事情都要残忍。

只有他知道，自从他听见事情的真相，盘踞在他心脏中的就绝不是怜悯，怜悯没有这周身布满淬毒尖刺的蛇形躯体。穿梭于他心脏的也许是愤怒，还有其他的情绪，比愤怒更猛烈的沸腾在他的胸膛，但那也不是怜悯。  
可是这一切令他难以呼吸的内疚、愤怒和悲伤混乱的纠结在一起表现出来时，在厨师眼里想必和怜悯没什么区别了。

厨师放在身前的手交叠在一起，左手握住右手的手腕又开始无意识搓弄那道伤疤，刚才被死死攥住的指痕还没消退，现在变的更红了。索隆真想拉开他的手，但他又想起来厨师是如此厌恶肢体接触，于是他只是握紧了拳头。

沉默仍然横贯在两人中间，厨师低下了头将脸埋在膝盖中间，这是个看起来十分脆弱的姿势，当厨师这样做的时候，索隆觉得他就像一座在黑色潮水中央的、谁都无法接近的孤岛。他不受控制的又伸出了手。

“……你为什么还不滚。”从手臂里突然发出沉闷的声音。

索隆瞬间缩回了手，就在这时厨师抬起了头。

“我已经告诉了你真相，你还想从我这里得到什么？”索隆看见抬头的一瞬间里厨师的脸因为恼怒而扭曲，因为情绪激动眼角有些发红，但是下一瞬间他的面具又戴上了，完美的，冰冷的。他直视着索隆，言语间是难掩饰的攻击性，“试图对我表达同情吗？”

“我从不同情任何人。”索隆一字一顿地说。

“的确是你的风格，”厨师嘲讽地看着他，“那你在这里干什么，刚才还在跟踪我？你旺盛的好奇心还没得到满足吗？”

他猜到刚才被跟踪是必然的事，索隆出现的太过凑巧。但这绝对不是好奇心作祟的原因。可是他能说是什么原因呢？

“不如这样好了，”见索隆做不出反驳，厨师侧过身体，双臂抱在一起，索隆能隐约看见他的面具下是一种扭曲的狂热。“你偷偷摸摸试探和试图表达怜悯的样子实在让我厌恶，你有什么想知道的，现在像个男人一样当面问出来，我全都告诉你，之后你就彻底离我远一点。”

他抱起手臂大概是为了显得强硬，但现在在索隆眼里却变成剖析自己之前身体自动竖起的最后一道防线，这只会让他显得比刚才埋下身体的时候还要脆弱。他为什么想要这样做呢？他在试图惩罚谁——试图惩罚我吗？

这个答案立刻被否定了。索隆看着他紧紧抿住的唇线——他是在试图惩罚他自己。

惩罚自己刚在在酒馆不能自控的软弱。

索隆知道他此刻最该做的就是沉默，不管什么——任何他想知道的答案都对厨师太过残忍，但这实在是个巨大的诱惑。索隆看着厨师的脸，还有他紧抿的嘴角，最后眼神垂下来，看着他抱在一起的手臂，他没能阻止自己问出那句话。

“你的手腕……到底是怎么弄的？”

“你想知道这个啊。”厨师晃了晃手臂让袖口垂下遮住伤疤，扯出一个冷淡的笑。“只是他们不想让我逃走的手段罢了。”

“什——

“会爆炸的手铐而已。离开那座岛就会爆炸。”厨师说，他尖锐地笑了一声，“我现在应该庆幸自己的手还好好地连接在自己的身体上。”

索隆愣住了，他在几秒内预想出好几种厨师可能做出的反应，惊慌，愤怒，顾左右而言他。他没想到这么容易就得到回答。并且这不像是谎言。

但——虽然和想象中不一样的真相，虽然不知是如何惨烈的过程被这几个字轻描淡写的带过。但是索隆还是觉得从第一次看到厨师手腕那一刻悬起的那块石头，稍微放下了。

“不是你自己弄得就好。”索隆喃喃道。

“什么？你以为这是怎么弄的？”厨师却听见了，他瞪大眼睛望向他，“我为什么要弄伤自己的手腕？”

“……”

“自己弄的，”在索隆还没想好怎么回答这个问题的时候，厨师就笑了起来，他眼睛瞪得大大的看着他。

“你以为我割腕自杀？”

臭厨子的脑子动得真快。

剑士下意识的想否定，话还没说出口，厨师就像看出他的全部心思一样，嘴角讥诮的翘起，“所以你以为我刚才会去自杀，才那么惊慌？”

厨师笑得更大了，看着索隆像看到天底下最大的笑话。

“我当然不会去死了，你在想什么？”

剑士心里的那根弦松下来了一点，他不禁想是不是他把厨师想的太过脆弱了，然后他听见眼前的人看着远方继续轻描淡写地说，“我要是死了，你们带我回来所做的一切不都白费了吗？”

索隆难以置信的看着山治。

“干嘛？！”山治转过头看见索隆用可以吃人的眼神看着他，莫名其妙的说，“你又发什么疯？”

“你不去死，想的就是这样的原因？！！”

厨师完全没觉得自己有什么不对，他用看疯子的眼神打量着索隆，站起来拍了拍裤子，“就这个问题？问答时间结束了，没时间浪费给你了，绿藻头，我要去买东西了。”  
索隆伸出手要去抓山治的手臂，厨师灵活的跳到一边，警告的看着他，“说过了我讨厌别人碰我。”

他想离开，可是索隆雕塑一样立在他离去的方向挡住他的去路，于是山治又不耐烦的抱起手臂，“你究竟想干什么。”

索隆视野边缘泛起血红，嘴里是略带苦涩的金属气味，他意识到自己生气了，他一直对与自己无关的事持着无所谓的态度，就算是关于自己的事情也是，所以他已经回忆不起上一次自己这么生气是什么时候。

你究竟想干什么？是我问你才对。

他看着依旧壁垒高筑的蓝眼睛，甚至想直接伸手将它生生撕碎，掏出厨师的脑子纠正他扭曲的想法。

你选择死亡的时候是为了别人，现在你活着也是为了别人吗？

“你什么毛病？！”厨师的声音都变得遥远，索隆将自己从愤怒之中拽回来，他的一小部分正在冷眼旁观厨师自以为完美无缺的演技，而索隆已经知道他在无人知道的地方已经碎到什么地步。但更多的还是难以自控的愤怒，于是他张开了嘴，像是要把那些厨师好不容易将自己粘成人形的道道裂痕重新撞碎。

“如果我们不需要呢？我们不在乎把你弄回来所做的所有努力，也不需要你的任何回报，事实上我们根本不需要你。你会怎么样，直接去死吗？”

山治吃惊的张开了嘴，那一瞬间他的面具碎掉了一点，但是他继而紧紧抿着嘴巴，一言不发。

他甚至不去否认，索隆已经搞不清楚他是不屑于回答这个问题，还是他已经在默认他的选择。难以抑制的愤怒像是火焰，将他引以为豪的理智反复炙烤，相反的一种阴沉的冷静却掌控了他。  
他突然笑了一声。

“如果你想死，就去死好了。”

山治微微睁大眼睛，像是没想到他会说出这样的话，因为被刺痛，脸颊更加苍白得可怕。

“就这条河怎么样？”索隆伸手指向旁边湍急的河流，日光在其上洒下盈盈波痕。“用不用我去帮你找块石头？或者……”

“我来帮你怎么样？”索隆讥讽的笑了，“毕竟伙伴一场，我很乐于满足你这样的愿望。”

索隆抽出秋水，一瞬间就将锋利的刀刃架在厨师脖子上。山治的喉结颤动着，剑气丝丝缕缕的深入皮肤让他遍体生寒。他吸了口气，看着索隆，然后慢慢闭上眼睛

“你这个混账！！”剑气从喉咙收回，索隆一刀挥勒出去远处一棵树应声倒下。他上前一步攥住山治的衣领。

“我可以走了吧，市场要散了。”山治看着他的眼睛说。因为领口被抓着气息不稳，他没有挣扎，只是冷静的看着他，蓝色的瞳孔看不出一丝情绪。

“你要自己忍耐到什么时候！！！  
索隆松开他的衣领，山治慢慢抬起手，整理好自己的衣服，从他身边走过。

“不管怎么样我都是要当世界第一大剑豪的。”  
身后突兀的传来一句话。厨师脚步顿了一下，扯出一丝苦笑，然后继续向前走。

“但是。”  
一股粗暴的力量扯过他的肩膀，山治惊呼一声差点倒在地上，这一时间身体的无法掌控就让他泛起恐惧和厌恶，他刚想骂出声，看见索隆眼神的一瞬间却忘了所有。  
剑士死死钳制着他的双肩摇晃着他，“但是如果你死了的话！！”

“到时候当上世界第一大剑豪的就不会是索隆了！”

“没有你我就不再是我了，你听懂了吗你这个白痴厨子！！”

“所以我会一直在那里，你赶不走我的，想打架我陪你打，想喝酒我陪你喝，想打人我站在你身后，想死我会拦着你，想哭的话——”  
“就他妈哭出来啊！！”索隆吼道。

“谁他妈想哭了你这个疯子！！”厨师用更大的声音吼回去。

可伴随这句话的是从眼眶崩落的泪水，决堤一样流了满脸，我没想哭，厨师想，我没哭，啊真可真是太难看的，这个该死的绿藻头。

然后他模糊着视线，用力抓住面前的人的衣服。

索隆感觉泪水浸湿了他的肩膀，厨师的头垂在他的肩膀上是他从来都未有过的、难以承受的沉重，让他想立刻做些事情来修复一切——修复厨师，修复他曾经犯下的所有错误，错过的所有时间。但是他做不到，他能做到的就是拼尽全力控制住想要拥抱厨师的手臂。

无声的抽噎让他那样难受，他多想厨师大声哭出来，可是就像他一直以来忍耐所有一样，连哭泣的时刻都这样隐忍。肩头颤动的感觉变小了，山治揪着他衣服的手也松开了，他抬起了头。

濡湿的睫毛，贴在额头上的头发，通红的鼻尖，还有通红的眼睛——剑士从未想到会见到这样的厨师，一种不同以往的奇异的心情充斥在他的胸膛——他想保护他。  
不是以往那种身为同伴的责任，而是一种柔软的、让人珍视的心情。这种心情不该出现在一位剑士的身体，他也知道厨师不会想要任何这种意义的保护。但是他难以克制。

“……别看了。”面前的人又把脸藏在他的肩头，索隆的身体再次僵硬了。

“你还是能说些好话的嘛。”山治的声音很沙哑，闷闷的带着笑意，对刚才的事作出评价。他不知道想起什么，苦笑了一下，“如果我知道被操屁股就能让你——”

“别拿这种事开玩笑！！！”索隆眼底通红，目眦尽裂地看着他，厨师自己都被吓到，闭上嘴把脸在剑士肩头的布料上擦得一干二净。然后再次抬起脸，“吼什么！！你个白痴！！”

“你他妈才是白痴！！”索隆的胸膛扯得像个封箱，山治着他的样子，噗嗤笑了出来。

索隆看着他的笑容，刚才的恼怒一扫而空——他有多久没看见这样的笑容了。

“原来你这么喜欢我啊。”山治揪住他的领子，抬头看着他。他的眼睛还很湿润，却倒映着和他瞳孔一样湛蓝的天空。

若是往常的剑士一定是不想让他得意下去的，但是此时剑士却什么话都说不出来了。他只知道，为了这双眼睛不再流泪，他做什么都愿意。

“啊啊。”他说。

“——那我也是一样的。”

-  
他们终于来到了和之国。

那是他们几乎耽搁了一年的目的地，四皇凯多的势力日益壮大，各方势力也越来越复杂，不过最后也像他们一直坚信的那样，他们打赢了。

在乔巴的照料下他们很快收拾好伤痕累累的自己，失去枷锁的岛民一片欢腾，此时正适逢夏日，是举办祭典的好时候。

“你的家乡真的和这里很像吗？”  
山治拿着一个苹果糖走在他身边，索隆从热闹的人群中收回目光。他们都入乡随俗的穿了和服，厨师头上还带了个面具，挡住自己包住头的绷带，索隆也差不多，和服的开襟里是层叠的白色。  
毕竟他们都刚经历了一场搏命的战斗。

“比这里小很多。”索隆评价，他不是喜欢热闹的人，此时正皱着眉头扫视前面熙熙攘攘的人群。开始时船员们是一起出来的，索隆还眼见着路飞打翻了一个章鱼烧的摊位，但很快其他人就不见了踪影。剑士莫名觉得他们是故意的。

“走这边。”

手腕突然被拉扯，剑士没回过神便被厨师拉出人群。他们踏上一条人迹罕至的小路，最后停在一条河的岸边。

夜色静谧。远处是隐约可以听见的欢快的祭奠声。几百米外似乎发生了什么骚乱，几乎可以肯定绝对是路飞他们在闹事。但是现在二人都不想去理会。

现在感觉太好，好到两个人甚至没有意识到牵在一起的手一直没有松开。他们最后在岸边坐下，厨师懒洋洋地靠在他的怀里。

他现在已经不会排斥来自剑士的接触了。

“这是什么？”厨师指着沿河路飘下去的什么东西说道。  
索隆一看，几尾叶片折成的小船混在花灯里，从他们面前漂过。  
“这是笹舟，”索隆说，厨师的眼睛追随着那几只小船看向远方，嘴边带着新奇的笑意，“人们在节日里用它装上心愿，让梦想随波逐流，和河灯一样都是祈愿的方式。”

“也是你们家乡有的东西？你曾用它许过什么愿吗？”  
“没有，我不会信这个的。”索隆说。山治明显嗤之以鼻，嘴里嘟囔着没有浪漫细胞的绿藻头之类的话。

“但是我刚刚许了一个。”索隆突然说。

山治好奇地重新把目光投在他的脸上。剑士真的想知道，厨师自己知不知道，他的目光是多么坦荡、天真而充满信赖。“你许了什么愿？”

在这几乎让人沉溺的夜色和目光中，索隆低下头，在山治的嘴角轻轻印下一吻。

“现在，我的愿望实现了。”他说。

END


End file.
